Gaming machines currently exist with bonus schemes in which a player has one or more opportunities to choose bonus awards that are initially masked from a group of symbols arranged in a pattern displayed to the player. When the player chooses a masked symbol from the pattern, the bonus scheme removes the mask and either awards the player with a bonus value or terminates the bonus round with a bonus terminator. The outcome depends upon whether the player selects an award or a terminator. The controller of the gaming machine randomly places a predetermined number of bonus awards and bonus terminators in the pattern at the beginning of the bonus round and maintains the positioning until the bonus round terminates.
When the player selects a symbol that awards a bonus value, the player receives bonus credits, the bonus scheme typically displays a message that the player may continue and enables the player to select another symbol. The player then selects another masked symbol, and the process continues until the player selects a bonus round terminator. European Patent Application No. EP 0 945 837 A2 filed on Mar. 18, 1999 and assigned on its face to WMS Gaming, Inc. discloses a bonus scheme of this type.
In the above type of scheme, a prior selection does not affect the current selection except to the extent that one less selection possibility exists. The bonus scheme may also end quite quickly if the player selects a bonus terminator early in the bonus round. While the European Patent Application No. EP 0 945 837 discloses a “bonus resource” that a player may obtain during the base game of the gaming device, which the player can thereafter apply during the bonus round, the “bonus resource” may only extend the life of the bonus round momentarily before the player again selects a bonus terminator. The application discloses that the “bonus resource” is not certain to occur in the base game, so that the player may not have a bonus resource in the bonus round. Finally, the player blindly selects masked symbols until selecting the bonus terminator, which is immediately displayed. The player sees only the result, an award or a terminator.
Bonus schemes provide gaming manufacturers with the opportunity to add enjoyment and excitement to that which is already expected from the base game. Excitement and enjoyment increases when the level of interaction between the bonus scheme increases and also when the bonus round remains compelling for an extended period of time. It is therefore desirable to create a bonus scheme in which a current selection relates to or impacts a later selection. It is also desirable to provide a bonus round that remains compelling for an extended period of time even if the player does not ultimately fare well in the bonus round. Finally, a bonus scheme can increase excitement and enjoyment by depicting the success or failure during the bonus scheme, not merely the end result.